She's Back?
by Othlover9
Summary: What if Poseidon had broken the oath twice with the same woman?What if Percy was Rachel's older brother? What happens when she is forced to go to Camp Half Blood? She has become too much of a wild child since her family doesn't live with her! Will Percy be able to get his loving little sister back or will she continue with drinking, partying, boys etc? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**RACHEL'S SURNAME IS JACKSON NOT GATINA. THOUGH HER FULL FULL NAME IS RACHEL VIRGINIA GATINA JACKSON! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS! AND REVIEW! **

~rachel's apartment, tree hill~

Rachel threw her bag on the floor and put the keys on the table as she walked into her house. She had just gotten back from her photo shoot for Maxim and she was really tired. She walked in and suddenly jumped, surprised to see her mom sitting on the couch. "Mom what are you doing here?", she asked her mom, her mom almost never visited her unless maybe if it was her birthday but even that was like only once in three years. Sally Jackson walked upto her daughter and engulfed her in a hug. Then she chucked and said, "What no hello for your mom?". "No, it's not that it's just that I'm surprised to see you. Is there any special reason?", was the redhead's reply.

"Well there is a reason, it's about your father..", Sally said nervously. "Mom, I don't wanna discuss that and that's that. Now I have to go, I have a date.". She had always been not too keen on talking about that since her dad had left when she was born, he had left her, her mother and her older brother. God she hadn't seen her brother in ages, almost 8 years. He hadn't been in Manhattan whenever she had gone to visit her mother and he aphad never come to see her, and she hated him for it."Rachel Virginia Gatina Jackson, you are 14 years old you cannot possibly be dating!", Sally screamed. "Just leave ok, you have your life and I have mine!", Rachel exclaimed angrily. She was about to walk out when suddenly the door opened and there stood her sea green eyed brother and some man with a scraggly short beard, wearing a Hawaiin shirt and shorts.

"What are YOU doing here!?", she said with the hatred evident in her voice. "Rachel!", Percy Jackson said in a loud whisper, clearly ignoring her was about to hug her but she moved away. "Don't, just don't! You don't come to meet me, you're not there when I'm in Manhattan and now you've come after EIGHT FUCKING YEARS and you think you can just hug me and everything's gonna be fucking ok! Well I've got a reality check for you, ITS NOT OK!", Rachel loudly screamed at her older brother.

"Rachel, honey that's enough why don't you just sit down and we can talk about this okay.", her mother calmly said and slowly guided her towards the living room. The 'family' of four sat down in the living room (yes the guy who came with Percy is Poseidon). Later Rachel was informed that the older guy was father and also that she was a Demi God. She just laughed at that and said that they were joking, but then Poseidon and Percy used their water powered, so then she believed them, but then walked out of the house.

When Rachel came back in the morning, after getting reaaaally drunk and getting laid by some random guy she was surprised to see her mother and brother sitting in the living room and talking, her father nowhere to be seen. "What are you all still doing here!?", Rachel asked in a cautious voice. "I'm here to take you to Camp Half Blood.", Percy said. "Yeah right. And can I ask why?", she said in a sarcastic tone. "Cuz it's the only place that's safe for half bloods, well that and Camp Jupiter I'll explain later anyways if you don't go you'll get killed.", Percy replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Oh is that's the case then why haven't I been killed in the past 14 years?", Rachel asked. "Because your scent isn't strong, anyways lets go.", Percy said. "I think...NO", Rachel snarled. "Rachel either you come with me willingly or I force you to come. Your choice.", Percy said calmly and took a step towards his little sister. "Fine, but let me go pack", Rachel sighed. She went and packed half of her clothes in about 5 suitcases and then lugged the pm downstairs. Then Percy hugged their mom and Sally was about to hug Rachel but she just sighed and walked out. The two siblings stepped into the van and headed off to Camp Half Blood.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! THANK YOU!


	2. AU Note

**JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT MARK SCHWAN AND RICK RORDAN OWN ALL OF THE CHATACTERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE! I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW! PS. THIS STORY IS TAKING PLACE AFTER THE WAR WITH GAEA AND LEO IS BACK WITH CALYPSO!**

~on the way to camp~

Percy looked over to his little sister sitting and inwardly sighed. She had changed a lot, she was wearing really short shorts and a crop top, her long red hair was in a perfect dead straight and she and applied a lot of make up on. This wasn't his little little who used to wear, well normal clothes and didn't really care about her hair or her complexion. He was deep in his thoughts when they were disrupted because the car suddenly came to a halt, he looked outside and saw the familiar entrance of Camp Half Blood, they had arrived.

He started to think again, but stopped when his girlfriend, Annabeth knocked on the window. He hopped out of the car and pulled Annabth in for a long kiss. Then he went to open the door for Rachel, but she had already opened it and was leaning against the car door, smoking a long white thing, it was a cigarette... He got angry, walked over to his sister, snatched the cigarette and threw it onto the ground. "What the hell are you thinking, you are way too young to be smoking!", growled Percy. "What the hell you aren't my father, so you can't tell me what to do!", screamed Rachel. There little 'argument' soon turned into a full on screaming match, but it was interrupted when Chiron galloped over and loudly bellowed, 'THAT'S ENOUGH!'. Both of the siblings stopped screaming and turned towards the old centaur, "Who are you?", Rachel asked surprised to see a horse/man towering above her. 'I'm Chiron, Rachel the activities director at camp.", he answered. "Well then I'm just gonna go that way...", Rachel said and walked off.

"Well your sister is ummm...different than you?", Annabeth said trying to find the right words to describe Rachel. "She wasn't like that at all when I left, she was...she was my baby sister! Now she's just...urghhhh I don't know what she right now!", a frustrated and angry Percy said. "Maybe if you wait for a while and let her calm down a bit, you can talk to her about you know whatever it is that siblings talk about these days.", suggested Chiron. "Yeah, I think you,re right.", Percy said absentmindedly while staring at the direction Rachel went with a worried expression on his face.

Over by the lake, Rachel cried her face buried in her arms, she had to say goodbye to her best friend yesterday and both of them had cried their eyes out looking back at the time they had been together. Her beautiful, annoying, loving, obnoxious, amazing best friend, her Brooke Davis. They had been best friends since they were six and the thought of Rachel leaving broke them both (Brooke and Rachel's friendship is kinda like the good side of Peyton and Brooke's friendship, and Brooke doesn't know that Rachel is a demi god). She sat there weeping for what seemed like a million hours, but then realized that she should go back since she had promised Brooke that she would call her and she had to change her clothes and fix her make up.

She went in the direction she had come and soon found herself in front of a large blue mansion, suddenly, Annabeth came out of nowhere and told Rachel that she should go to the Poseidon Cabin and lead her there. When they reached, Rachel stepped inside to find her brother room. Percy suddenly got up to hug Rachel, but she sidestepped and curtly asked him where the bathroom was. He told her and she went in, stopping to say hi to the rest. The rest being the seven except for Percy and Annabeth. About half an hour later Percy knocked on the bathroom door and told Rachel to come out for dinner, then when he got no response he left to eat. Ten minutes later. Rachel strutted into the dining hall wearing blue, ripped short shorts and a black shirt on which 'Fuck You' was written on and it came just below her quickly ate and left, leaving Percy to think that 'this was going to be a long summer'.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BROOKE WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE AND WILL SOON BECOME A MAIN CHARACTER, BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW! PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I updated but I do have a lot of free time now. SOOOOOO I was wondering whether you guys want me to update any of my stories. It doesn't have to be just this one can e any of my 3 stories. Or if you guys want me to start a new fanfic please give suggestions; I will try to do all of them as long as I know the fandom. SO IF U WANNA GIVE SUGGESTIONS OR TELL ME TO UPDATE PLEASE WRITE IT DOWN IN THE REVIEWSSS! OK BYYYEEE LOVE YOU GUYSSSS


End file.
